


"Whatever You Say, Blondie"

by GritaChita



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt, thomally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt noticed Gally's behavior towards Thomas and told Minho about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whatever You Say, Blondie"

“Minhooo~,” An angelic voice could be heard from Minho’s room. He was trying to rest his body after spending the night in the maze with a shucking griever almost took him to death. A few seconds later, Newt appeared from behind the door bringing a tray food with him. Minho smiled at the sight in front of him, “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“I am, right?” The blonde grinned widely and walked towards Minho’s bed. The bigger boy moved his sore body to sit while the blonde was preparing his food. They sat in silence, Newt motioning Minho to start eating. He watched the boy in front of him and thought about how lucky he was to get Minho by his side by nights. That reminded him, “Hey, hey, Min?”

“Yes, Newt?”

“Did you notice that Gally got so bloody angry to Tommy after you guys came back this morning?” Minho raised his eyebrow at the boy, “Newt, Gally is always angry. What is new with that?”

Newt rolled his eyes and thought, _maybe Minho hit his head somewhere in the maze_ , “No, I mean, did you see his eyes when he shouted at Tommy?”

“Um, no, I set my eyes to a certain blonde after seeing a shucking griever last night, so... no,” Minho smirked making Newt blushed. But Newt was already determined not to make the conversation about them, “Min, I’m serious!”

By now Minho had finished his meal and put the tray aside. He gulped down amount of water before returning his focus to Newt, “I’m sorry, Newt. I’m just – never mind. So, what are you trying to tell me again?”

“He was worried!” Okay, now Minho was fully confused and admitted to himself that he didn’t listen to what Newt was saying before. “Gally? Or the greenie?”

Newt sighed heavily; he really should ask Thomas later if something hit Minho’s head back in the maze, “Gally. He was worried that Tommy spent the night in the maze.”

Apparently, it was what it took to snap some sense back to Minho’s head, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, tiger. Were you saying what I think you were saying?”

“Yes!” Newt grinned widely again. But Minho brushed him off, “No, Newt. That couldn’t be true. That is someth–“

“Of course it could! And it is!”

“Care to enlighten me, please, dear?”

“No, Minho, you can go first. Why do you think it’s not possible that Gally has a bloody feeling for Tommy?”

“Okay, for starter, why would Gally acts like he hates the greenie if he has any feeling for him? That doesn’t make any sense, Newt,” Minho stated rolling his eyes like it was obvious. _But it was_ , Minho thought. He couldn’t understand why Newt insisted that Gally had a feeling for Thomas. But Newt hissed, “Oh, I don’t know Minho, why don’t you bloody ask my boyfriend?”

Minho was taken back. It was a very rare occasion that Newt ever mentioned his boyfriend into their conversation. He felt his cheeks warm, but that didn’t mean Minho understand what Newt was trying to tell him. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

“If I remember correctly, a certain glader acted like he hated me after I arrived here. Weeks later, I found out that he acted like that because he liked me,” Newt hissed one more time as Minho’s face flushed. He did remember acting like he hated Newt when the blonde came up with the box. “But it was just because I thought that you wouldn’t like me back! At least I got your attention by acting like I hated you.”

“Exactly.”

If the situation wasn’t as tense as it was, Minho would probably kiss Newt right away after he talked using his deep voice. But something clicked in his mind, “Oh.”

Clearly Newt wasn’t satisfied with the response, but at least Minho got what he meant now. “Right, ‘oh’ is a bloody perfect response, isn’t it?”

“Okay, Newt, okay. So, what do you say we should do?” Minho should ask that earlier, he thought, because the way Newt perked up at the simple question made him want to hug Newt and never let go. Newt was talking excitedly about Gally and Thomas and somehow Minho’s eyes could only focus on Newt’s lips. He realized that he didn’t listen to a single thing Newt said when the blonde asked, “Okay, Min?”

Newt’s probably gonna kill him and hit him for making the blonde repeating the plan all over again. Hell, Newt would throw Minho out of to the maze for that matter. But Minho couldn’t help it, he just smiled and nodded, agreeing to whatever Newt had said.

* * *

It was a few days after; Minho was laying his head on Newt’s lap when they heard some whisper-shouting from distance.

“Was that –,” Minho tried to ask, but Newt covered Minho’s mouth with his hand as if they were spying. Well, they were, Minho thought. It wasn’t long before they could fully hear the conversation, and even though Minho couldn’t see them, he was sure who those voices belonged to. He smiled knowing that there would be no more drama by Gally and Thomas.

Minho’s head snapped back to Newt when he heard Newt squealed and covered his mouth his own hands. “What did they do now?”

“They were obviously kissing, Min, what bloody else would they do?” Newt rolled his eyes at the other boy, making the other frowned, “You never squealed when we kissed.”

“Because we were kissing, you bloody idiot.” Newt’s face scrunched up showing a playful disgust, but soon he grinned again, “And I told you, Min! I shucking told you that Gally has feeling for Tommy! I told you and you should’ve listened to me.”

Once again, Minho was amazed at the look of Newt’s face perking up for the small victory he had. He smiled back to the blonde, pulled Newt’s face closer to him, and murmured, “Whatever you say, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
